bindingofisaacfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
FAQ dla początkujących
Najczęściej zadawane pytania przez początkujących. Potwory zbyt szybko mnie zabijają! Najprostszym rozwiązaniem jest próba zdobycia większej ilości serduszek. Możliwości zwiększenia ich liczby jest kilka. Pierwszą z nich jest znalezienie przedmiotu zwiększającego punkty życia, na które można natrafić w Treasure Room, Sklepach, u Żebraków lub po pokonaniu bossa. Drugą opcją jest znalezienie Pigułki. Może to być trudne, ponieważ tabletek jest wiele, a tylko jedna z nich zwiększa ilość punktów życia. Inną prostszą drogą jest odszukanie jasnoniebieskich serduszek, tzw. serce dusz, pozwalających na tymczasowe zwiększenie życia. Pełnią one rolę zbroi i podczas otrzymywania obrażeń są zabierane jako pierwsze, ale należy pamiętać, że nie można ich odzyskać podczas leczenia. Nie ma limitu na ilość posiadanych niebieskich serc. Ostatecznie, jeśli czujesz, że masz szczęście, albo posiadasz na tyle dużo serduszek, możesz oddać krew do Blood Donation Machine, a następnie ją zniszczyć. Jest niewielki procent szans na to, że wypadnie z niej pojemnik z krwią, który przywraca 5 serduszek oraz zwiększa maksymalną ilość punktów życia o jeden. Należy jednak nie zapominać, że większa ilość serc tak naprawdę nic nie znaczy, jeżeli nie potrafi się robić uników, co w Isaacu jest niemalże podstawą. Co zrobić, aby móc wejść do pokoju ze skrzyżowanymi mieczami nad wejściem? Są to tzw. Challenge Roomy. Są ich dwa typy: # Challenge Room - musisz być w pełni zdrów, aby do niego wejść (pojawiają się trzy serie normalnych przeciwników) # Boss Challenge Room - musisz mieć tylko 1, lub 1/2 serca, by do niego wejść (Serca Dusz się nie liczą). Walczy się tu z dwoma bossami dopasowanymi do aktualnego poziomu. Warto wiedzieć, iż jeśli nie masz pełnej ilości HP, możesz uzupełnić tę lukę Sercem dusz Możliwe jest także przejście przez kraty posiadając umiejętność latania(np. skrzydła, czy karta tarota Wisielec). Jak ominąć przepaście bez użycia drabiny? Zniszczenie skały przylegającej do przepaści spowoduje przysypanie częściowo dziury, co z kolei pozwoli po niej przejść. Jednakże bomba musi zostać podłożona po przeciwnej stronie kamienia (bomba-kamień-przepaść). Niektóre przedmioty pozwolą na przelecenie przeszkody: Transcendence, Lord of the Pit, The Ladder (drabina), The Bible, A Pony, The Pinking Shears i Karty Tarota (karta tarota). Magnes z kolei pozwoli przyciągnąć do siebie przedmioty przez przepaść. Ciągle mam beznadziejne i te same przedmioty! Co z tym zrobić? To jest częsta dolegliwość, jeżeli tak uważasz to możesz zdobyć nowe przedmioty poprzez: *zdobywanie osiągnięć. *ukończenie wyzwań. *pokonanie alternatywnych bossów (po którym ów pokonaniu dropią unikatowe itemy, ale oczywiście nie od razu po pokonaniu bossa tylko przy następnym napotkaniu ów bossa, dajmy na to Gish'a czy C.H.A.D.'A) Ważne: Nie od razu pojawią się dane przedmioty. Najpierw musisz zrobić to, co przykładowo jest powyżej i dopiero po tym mogą się pojawić, a czy się pojawią to już jest losowe. Tabletki, używać czy nie? To zależy, gdy jesteś w dobrej sytuacji (tzn. masz pełną ilość życia, w miarę dobre statystyki które jak już się popsują, to nie będzie co narzekać nad tym.) to oczywiście, ale jak się widzi "Range Down" czy "Health Down" itd zwłaszcza w badziewnej sytuacji to krew zalewa. Większość graczy podczas wyścigów (speed run) jednak ich nie używają, gdyż nawet jedna tabletka może totalnie zepsuć ich sytuacje i przedłużyć zmagania. Jednakże jeśli macie sporo czasu i trochę doświadczenia warto zaryzykować, gdyż biorąc pigułkę o negatywnym efekcie, w przyszłej grze będziecie wstanie ją rozpoznać i więcej z niej nie skorzystacie, a pigułki pozytywne będziecie brać wszystkie. Kiedy grasz Cainem, albo zdobyłeś PHD lub Lucky Foot masz 100% szansy na pozytywny efekt tabletki. Wcześniej zebrane pigułki, które dawały efekt negatywny teraz nabiorą pozytywnego. Jak grać daną postacią? To zależy od jej statystyk. *Isaac - postać najbardziej zbilansowana. Nie trzeba martwić się o zdrowie, ponieważ nie ma go za dużo i za mało. Można odwiedzić Devil Room w celu zakupienia przydatnego dla naszej postaci przedmiotu, np. Brimstone, Mom's Knife. *Cain - według większości graczy najlepsza postać. Lucky Foot sprawia, że każda pigułka ma pozytywny dla niego efekt. Odradzamy odwiedzenie Devil Room'u, chyba, że postać ma więcej niż 3 serduszka zdrowia przez zdobycie przedmiotu/-ów powiększające życie, np. <3, Bucket Of Lard. *Magdalene - postać wolna, wyróżniająca się większym zdrowiem. Należy skupić się na zwiększeniu szybkości w celu sprawniejszego unikania łez wroga. Spokojnie można nią odwiedzić Devil Room. *Judas - duże obrażenia, jednak mała ilość zdrowia. To powoduje, że należy zwrócić uwagę na zwiększanie życia. Zdecydowanie odradzamy odwiedzenie Devil Room'u. *Eve - charakteryzuje się dużą szybkością, małym zdrowiem i obrażeniami, toteż na nich należy się skoncentrować. Ponadto Whore of Babylon zwiększający prędkośc ruchu i dmg sprawia, że warto ryzykować zamianę czerwonych serc na serca dusz przez Guppy's Paw lub doprowadzenie swej postaci do połowy serca zdrowia i zbieranie tylko serc dusz. Co ciekawe, Eve ma domyślne zwiększone szanse na pojawienie się niebieskich serc, więc warto zaryzykować. *??? - przeciwieństwo Isaaca; zamiast czerwonych serc, ma serca dusz. Należy więc uważać na zdrowie, ponieważ nie można podnieść czerwonych serc. Zażywanie pigułek może odnieść pozytywny skutek, ponieważ takowa z efektem 'Balls of Steel' znaczne zwiększy nasze życie. Odradzamy wstępowanie do Devil Room, ponieważ każdy przedmiot w nim się znajdujący kosztuje aż 3 niebieskie serca. *Samson - dzięki Bloody Lust nie musimy martwić się o jego obrażenia (przynajmniej na samym początku gry...). Należy skupić się na zdrowiu, ponieważ po straceniu jedynego serca dusz postać staje się porównywalna do Judas'a.